


lilac sky

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [9]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic boards, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: "You were red, and you liked me because I was blue."[seulkai in lyrics: halsey - colors]





	lilac sky

## "... but you touched me,  
and suddenly i was a lilac sky,  
then you decided purple,  
just wasn't for you."

   
 

.

.

.

## "everything is blue;  
his pills,  
his hands,  
his jeans."

   
 

.

.

.

## "everything is grey;  
his hair,  
his smoke,  
his dreams."

   
 

.

.

.

## "you were red,  
and you liked me  
because i was blue."

   
 

 


End file.
